1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a busbar unit, and more specifically, to an inner-rotor motor including a busbar unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 4 and 5 of JP-A 2000-333400 show a busbar which is connected with coil terminals from a stator and arranged to supply currents to coils. A plurality of such busbars (lead frames) are placed one upon another, and each of the busbars (lead frames) is defined by a plate material having a substantially annular shape in plan view. Each busbar (lead frame) and a plurality of terminals are defined integrally with each other. The terminals are arranged to project in a radial direction from an outer circumference or an inner circumference of each busbar. In short, each busbar (lead frame) is defined by a substantially annular plate material having a plurality of terminals projecting therefrom in the radial direction. Therefore, the material yield of the busbars is not very high.
JP-A 2004-56873 discloses a motor in which a busbar and terminals are provided separately from each other. In this motor, the busbar is defined by a wire (cable), and the terminals, which are arranged to connect the busbar to coil terminals, are provided separately from the busbar. This arrangement achieves an improvement in the material yield of the busbars.
The motor described in JP-A 2004-56873 achieves an improvement in the material yield of the busbars. However, the motor described in JP-A 2004-56873 has a disadvantage in that the orientation of the coil terminals needs to be adjusted when the terminals are connected to the coil terminals. Therefore, according to the motor described in JP-A 2004-56873, an operation of connecting the terminals to the coil terminals cannot be performed efficiently.